Finn and Sena's Adventure
by Fheilimi
Summary: I've been asked a couple of times to write a story about Sena and Finn, so here you go. I hope you like it.


"Okay, guys," Sena said, a determined look on her face, "this Tai Chi is going to be a difficult one."

"Why's that, Sena?" Rai asked, looking concerned, "do you know what it does?"

"Yes, I do," Sena replied, "I've known for a while and the other Tigeroids have known, too. We've tried to get it many times, but it's almost impossible."

"Yeah," Tori said, "it's Ruc, the fatigue Tai Chi. It causes its victims to pass out and fall asleep, both Tigeroids and Dragonoids have tried to retrieve it, but all have failed."

"But now that we have my Break card we might have a chance," Sena said, smiling.

"We're nearing where the Tai Chi card is!" Hak said, "I don't want to get too close though, you guys will have to do a little bit of walking."

"Finn and I will go alone," Sena said, "I have the Break card and I don't want too many of us to go at once, just in case it doesn't work."

"Okay, Sena," Donha said, "but you two be careful!"

Sena and Finn hopped onto a couple of air boards and took off in the direction that the Tai Chi signal was coming from.

"Tell me when you begin to feel tired, Finn," Sena called, Finn nodded in reply.

The two flew over seemingly endless unkempt fields of tall grass, there was a large forest in the distance. Finn looked around, the Tigeroid airship was far behind them now. Suddenly his eyes drooped a little, Finn quickly turned to Sena.

Their eyes met and she nodded, they quickly landed and jumped off the boards.

"We're going to walk just a little bit farther," Sena said, "so that way I can have the energy to use the Break card when we really need it."

Finn nodded in agreement and the two began to make their way through the waist high grass. The effort of trying to get through the grass and the effect of the Tai Chi symbol began to wear on the two quickly.

"Okay," Sena said, sighing, "I think I'd better get the Break card up."

Once Sena activated the Break card they immediatly felt better. They trudged through the grass.

Suddenly Sena screamed, Finn started and looked down. There was an animal carcass laying at their feet.

"It fell asleep..." Sena gulped, shakely, "and it didn't wake up."

Finn gulped, too, despite himself. Trying to shake off the feeling of dread, the two continued walking.

"I think we're getting closer," Sena said, "the force of the Tai Chi's power is starting to get stronger against my shield."

Finn looked up ahead to see if the card was anywhere close, but it was still just endless fields ahead of them. He turned behind to see that the airship was completely hidden from his view.

All of a sudden a blast hit them from out of nowhere. Sena and Finn fell to the ground, and Sena scrambled to activate the Break card again.

"Well," Garnia said, "I see I wasn't the only one coming here to pick up this Tai Chi."

Once Finn and Sena were under the shield of the Break card Sena replied, "how come you're not getting tired?"

"I have my Energy card to take care of that," Garnia said, laughing, "but I see your card is just a little bit more fragile than mine!"

He activated his Pok card and Sena and Finn hit the ground.

"Tai Chi Bing! Ice!" Finn sent shards of ice up at Garnia, but he avoided it.

"There's no use in trying to attack me!" Garnia said, "my energy card gives me extra awareness."

"Come on, Finn," Sena said, getting up, "we have to run!"

The two sprinted away from a laughing Garnia.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he shouted, using his hoverboard to chase them.

Sena began to gasp for breath, it was starting to get a lot harder to hold up the shield, and getting chased didn't help.

Finn sent another round of ice at Garnia, it slowed him down a bit, but he continued to chase them.

"There! I see the card!" Sena suddenly said. Finn looked at where she was looking, there was a small post, about the height of a fence post, that he hadn't noticed before. The card was perched perfectly at the top.

"Ha ha ha! Thanks for leading me to it!" Garnia said, "now I'll blast you kids before I take that card! Tai Chi Pok!"

This explosion was a lot stronger, since Garnia's energy card was getting enhanced from being so close to the fatigue card.

Sena and Finn flew in separate directions, and the Break shield disappeared.

Once Sena came to her senses she quickly brought up a much weaker Break shield. Then she looked desperately around for Finn.

"Finn! Where are you?!"

Finn slowly got to his knees and tried to stand up, but the force of the fatigue Tai Chi was too for him, he quickly went back down to his knees.

"Ha! Now you're scrambled!" Garnia said, triumphantly, "and now I can finish you off. Tai Chi Pok! Explosion!"

"Tai Chi Bing! Ice!" Finn mustered all the fading energy that he could to ward off Garnia's attack with an ice shield. But now his energy was gone, he collapsed to the ground.

"Finn! Finn!" Sena tried to run over to him, but she had to dodge another one of Garnia's explosions.

Finn began to crawl closer to the post that had the Tai Chi, but it began to feel like the grass had turned into an impassible forest. Just as he was about to reach up to the card Finn felt his eyes finally droop shut and he drifted off to sleep, hearing the sounds of battle fade away.

"No, Finn!" Sena cried, "wake up!"

She was finally able to run over to him and began to shake him, but the card's effect was too strong.

"There's nothing you can do now!" Garnia gloated, "you are defeated! Now surrender, or I'll use my Pok card again!"

"Never!" Sena shouted, turning to the wooden post. The card glowed at her, and she felt her shield waver and thin out. Without thinking she grabbed the card.

Garnia looked at Sena in surprise, touching the card didn't seem to have any effect on her energy.

"I'll defeat you!" Sena cried, "with Tai Chi Ruc! Fatigue!"

Sena slashed the card through her activator, and Garnia backed up, getting ready to attack as well.

Garnia cried out as the force of the fatigue card hit him.

"I won't give in!" Garnia yelled, "my energy card will see to that."

Sena swiped the card again as Garnia swiped his energy card, the two forces were equal against each other for a while. Then Garnia eventually overcame Sena's Ruc card.

Garnia laughed, "nice try, kid! But there's no way you can defeat me, give up!"

"Never!" Sena cried, trying to attack Garnia again.

That was when Finn woke up, Garnia didn't notice him, neither did Sena. He moved to where he could grab his activator and pulled out his Jeun card.

Sena went to her knees, worn out by her attempts to defeat Garnia, Garnia laughed at her again.

"Tigeroids are always weak," he said, "now there will be one less one."

Just as Garnia was about to swipe his Pok card Finn stood up.

"Tai Chi Jeun! Lightning!" Finn sent different large streams of lightning at Garnia, he was caught off guard and ended up getting blasted from his spot on his hoverboard.

"Arg..." Garnia mumbled, staggering to his feet, "rotten kid..."

Garnia prepared to attack Finn, but then Sena saw her opportunity.

"Tai Chi Ruc! Fatigue!"

Sena used all her might to send as much fatigue power on Garnia as she could. Garnia's eyes widened, but then they slower began to drift shut.

"I'll get you next time...Tigerbrats..." Then he slumped forward and fell asleep and Sena sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah," Sena said, smiling, "just a little tired, that's all."

Finn smiled, "yeah, I know the feeling."

After he helped Sena up they began to make their way back to the Tigeroid ship.

Sena stopped, so did Finn, they were thinking the same thing.

"Where's the ship?" she asked, "we should've seen it by now."

Finn looked all around and he still couldn't find the ship. Sena pulled out the Tai Chi detector and flipped it open.

"Hey guys," she said to it, "can you hear me?"

When no one responded Sena closed it, frowning.

"I hope they're alright..." she said, "we might as well keep walking."

Finn and Sena continued towards where the ship used to be, they stopped when they saw the indentions that the airship had left in the grass.

"I'm sure that they wouldn't abandon us on purpose," Sena said, looking around for any pieces of evidence.

"Sena."

"What is it, Finn?" Sena looked over to see Finn staring up at the sky she looked up, too, and gasped.

The sky was filled with flying robots.

"Sena! Hello, can you hear me?" Sena quickly pulled out the detector and flipped it open, Rai's anxious face filled the screen.

"Where are you guys?" Sena asked, as Finn took out some robots with his ice card, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," Rai said, "we had to move the ship because we were beginning to feel the effects of that Ruc card, and then we were ambushed by the robots and now we're stuck quite a ways away."

"Okay, Rai," Sena said, "Finn and I got the Ruc card, and we're going to work our way over to the ship. What direction are you guys from where you were before?"

"We went north," Rai said, "we'll try to meet you and Finn halfway, be careful!"

Sena nodded and closed the detector, just in time to duck another incoming robot.

"Let's go, Finn!" Sena said, "there's no way we can take them all on at once."

Finn nodded and began running next to Sena. They only used their Tai Chi when they had to knock the robots out of their way.

"You really didn't think you would get away did you?"

A glowing green whip wrapped around Sena's ankles, pulling her feet out from underneath her. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground.

"Ave!" Finn yelled out angrily, standing protectively over Sena.

Ave cackled as his hoverboard moved closer to the two Tigeroids. Now that they had stopped the robots surrounded them on all sides, they were trapped.

"I figured Garnia wouldn't be able to handle it on his own," Ave said, smirking, "so I came along to clean up the mess he failed to eradicate!"

"Tai Chi Jeun! Lightning!" Finn sent strong bolts of lightning at Ave and whatever robots he could.

Suddenly Ave disappeared in a puff of smoke. Finn gasped and looked around.

"Nice try, kid!" Ave said, coming back into view, "but my Yaon smoke Tai Chi will only make your lightning look like a foolish lazer show!"

Ave let out a laugh, and Finn glared at him. The robots were beginning to close in, he looked down at Sena. She had hit her head pretty hard from falling, and wasn't in the shape to fight.

But Finn wasn't about to go down with out a fight. He sent shards of ice at the robots and at Ave. Ave laughed and continued to disappear and reappear in puffs of smoke.

Sena groaned and grabbed out the Tai Chi detector and slowly flipped it opened.

"Rai," she said, quietly, wincing at the pain in her head, "are you there?"

"Sena? Where are you guys?" Rai asked, urgently, "are you okay?"

"We're outnumbed, you need to get over here fast," Sena said, suddenly a robot foot smashed the detector in front of her. Just as the robot was about to shock her with its baton Finn kicked its head off.

Sena mustered up all her energy and sent a semi-powerful stream of water at the oncoming robots, but the effect of the attack left her weakened even more. She laid down on the ground at the world twirled around her.

Finn fought off any robots that got near Sena with ice, lightning or with punches, but he was starting to get tired, too. Ave stood above the fray, enjoying the show with a small smirk on his face.

Eventually one of the robots shocked Finn on the arm with its baton, Finn cried out and grabbed the baton out of the robot's hand and hit it with it. Ave laughed as Finn got shocked again in the back and went to his knees.

"You've put up an impressive fight, kid," Ave said, "but there was no way you could have beaten me."

Finn glowered at Ave as the robots enclosed around him and Sena.

As Ave continued to gloat Sena tapped Finn's shoe with something, he looked down, surprised. Sena handed him the Ruc card, and gave him a weak smile.

"Shut him up, Finn," she said, quietly.

Finn took the card and turned to Ave, who was still talking about how great of a warrior he was and how the Dragonoids were lucky to have him. Blocking out the pain, Finn stood up and swiped the card.

"Tai Chi Ruc! Fatigue!"

Ave barely heard Finn and looked down in surprise as the power of fatigue began to overtake him.

"What! What the..." Then Ave's eyes started to close and his body drooped, "what have you done to me?"

Then he passed out, falling from his hoverboard into the large crowd of confused robots. Finn shoved the robots out of his way and picked up Sena and lept up to the hoverboard Ave was on before.

He looked around and then saw the Tigeroid airship making its way towards them. It flew low enough for Finn to leap through the hatchway, Donha was there to meet them. Rai and Tori were up top to fight off the robots, but with not getting any commands from Ave they just kind of walked around confused.

"What happened, Sena?" Donha asked as Finn helped her stand up.

"I just hit my head," Sena said, "nothing serious I don't think, maybe just a concussion."

"Well, why don't you come to infirmary with me," Donha said, helping Sena along.

Finn walked with them to the infirmary room and had the burns that he got from the robots' batons bandaged. It turned out that Sena did have a concussion, but luckily it wasn't severe.

Tori and Rai came down into the infirmary after Hak put a safe distance between them and the beaten Dragonoids.

"Can we see the card, Sena?" Rai asked, looking excited.

"Huh? Sure, Finn's got it," Sena said, re-adjusting the ice pack on her head. Finn handed Rai the card.

"Wow, who knew just one card could be so hard to get," Tori said, studying the card, "you guys did a great job!''

"Yeah, we make a good team don't we, Finn?" Sena asked, giving Finn a warm smile.

Finn nodded and smiled back, "yeah, I think we do, too."


End file.
